Figured You Out
by Sparrowhawk1952
Summary: Post S9 Ep 19...PWP...Dean is possessive of Sam


FIGURED YOU OUT

WINCEST...NC17...POST EP 4-22-14

Sam turned to shut the door behind him as he followed Dean back into their room after saying goodbye to Jody...they'd leave in the morning, he opened his mouth to say something when suddenly he was pushed against the hard wood, his breath left in a humf, especially since he'd lost a significant amount of blood in the last day, before he could ask his brother what exactly the fuck was up, his lips crushed against his, Sam groaned, gripping Dean's elbows for support before his wrists were yanked away and pinned against the door with almost unnatural strength, Dean was biting..not in the rough/playful/gentle way he did sometimes but in a brutal, desperate, primal way. 

"Dean..." Sam managed to choke out and gasped as Dean's mouth clasped on to his pulse point, tongue pressing against the thudding pulse, his hands moving to his shirt, ripping it off of him, Sam felt but barely registered a thrumming heat from his brother, specifically from his right arm,

"Shut up, Sam, you talk too fucking much." Dean pulled him close again, his kisses hot and brutal, pulling him away from the door, the jeans being a bit much to rip away even with the added strength and he growled impatiently, thrusting his hips against Sam, eliciting a wanton moan from his brother at the hard ridge of his cock, it had been...months...no over a year...

"Dean..." Only this time it was a begging noise, his hands were let go as Dean pushed him towards the bed with more force then you'd think was necessary, his face was hard, eyes glinting in a half dark, half lust-filled way, his hands finding Sam's belt and undoing it, yanking his jeans and boots off, Sam called out in discomfort as the boots tugged his ankles the wrong way, then sighed as his brothers lips soothed them...

When Dean got naked, Sam wasnt sure, all he knew was he was on top of him again, kissing him in that same pace of primal urge, Sam tasted blood and he wasnt sure who's it was, but he gave in, Dean growled at the taste and kissed harder, biting along Sam's jaw as he fisted his cock quickly and roughly...Sam was an easy turn on and that pace was torture, pleasure to the point of pain and he moaned.

"So noisy." Dean growled, biting his earlobe, drawing blood, Sam arched, hitting Dean's hip with his cock, gyrating to find the satin hardness he craved. "My Sammy." He said, his voice lower by an octave then normal, full of possesive lust, "mine." He bit his shoulder, his chest, leaving Sam's now weeping cock to carres his hips, the skin shivering. Sam watched the Mark pulse and glow as if feeding off of Dean's energy, he moved a hand to curl around Dean's cock and was immediately pinned back down. "no." He growled out. He was like an animal marking territory.

Sam moaned, his eyes closed, "Dean please." He panted, his cock and balls were heavy and he felt his orgasm hovering there whether Dean touched him or not...

"You're not going to come like a damn kid are you...I won't allow that." Dean growled, he bit a hip and before Sam could answer his cock was deep in Dean's wet, hot...very very hot...mouth, he arched off the bed, panting hard, Dean's fingers were hard on his balls, demanding as they toyed with them, his other hand gripping the base...Dean usuallyhad some smart remark about Sam's porn star length and girth but now he was eating it up like a starving man.

"Please, oh god damnit Dean...please." He panted, hips bucking unconrollably, it was like he was 15 again,

"Please ... what...Sammy." Dean purred, sucking the soft skin between balls and dick in his lips and nibbling softly...even in animalistic state Dean wouldnt bite those beautiful balls and risk never tasting them again.

"Let me come...please." He panted, his eyes closed,

Dean watched him, his eyes dark...almost disconcertingly black...He moved up beside him, watching the taut tendons in his brothers neck, "You want to come? For me?" He watched him intently,

"Yes." Sam breathed.

"Are you mine?"

"yes...yes Dean, I"m yours ..."

Dean bit his shoulder again, hard, leaving a mark and thrust his arm in front of his face, "Suck on it." He meant the mark, "Press your tongue against it like you would the underside of my dick." He breathed in Sam's ear, causin a drip of precum to leak down his cock. Sam obeyed and watched Dean tremble uncontrollably, his dick spasming. "Stop." he panted, when Sam did he moved back to Sam's cock and sucked hard, knowing that pace couldnt make Sam last long and Sam cried out, yelling his name as he blew deep in his mouth, his body trembling and shaking with pleasure.

Sam felt soft lips on his, the kiss more tender this time, the eyes soft on him, with a veil of hurt...of things unsaid as Dean pulled back, Sam gripped his head and pulled him down, kissing him hard and gentl at the same time, pushing him back on the bed he closed his mouth over the mark and sucked...hard...He was sure his brother's yell was heard two counties over as he came hotly, fully. Sam collapsed weakly next to his brother's panting body.

"Sammy..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..."


End file.
